Вечер
by kenguroo
Summary: София POV, фэмслэш, фик написан в 2006 году


Автор: Кенгуру

Фандом: Вегас

Название: Вечер

Дисклаймер: не моё

Жанр: сонгфик, фэм-слэш

Песня: Tracktor Bowling «Устала» (Скажу честно, я эту группу вообще не знаю, песню ни разу не слышала, просто сначала написала фик, а потом поняла, что это на самом деле сонгфик, а песни у меня к нему нет. И тогда я тупо загуглила слово «устала». Результат: вот)

Рейтинг: PG-13

Пейринг: SaSo

Саммари: «Мы сегодня не работали вместе, и я умудрилась отвыкнуть от твоего голоса за один лишь этот длинный, тягучий и медленный день...»

София POV

Размытые лица, отдельные фразы,  
>Дни, что не сорвали с губ пересказа...<br>Не слышать больше, не видеть больше  
>Видений на грани немого отказа...<p>

Иногда, когда я очень устану на работе, то мне кажется, что и от тебя я тоже устала. Устала от твоего ждущего доверчивого взгляда. Ты с такой надеждой смотришь на меня, что у меня начинает кружиться голова от этой бесконечной ответственности за тебя. Ты никогда и ни на кого так не смотришь, кроме меня. И я знаю почему. Я спасла тебя тогда от самой себя, и теперь мне приходится спасать тебя каждый день. Ты отогреваешься в моих руках за все годы ледяного одиночества, что замороженной коркой вросло в твои тонкие пальчики, и теперь я просто не имею права хоть на мгновение стать холоднее плавящегося металла твоих требовательных поцелуев.

Скрутит жилы в сухую спираль  
>Холодная кровь, слепая мораль<br>Разольется под кожей...просто жаль...  
>Потери...потери...потери...<p>

Я возвращаюсь в наш дом. Ты всегда приходишь раньше меня. Хотя бы на полчаса, но раньше. Я захожу в квартиру и опять вижу дорожку разбросанных вещей, отмечающих твой путь в комнату, как тропинка хлебных крошек в лесу. Я снимаю твой ботинок с тумбочки, вешаю на крючок брошенную в угол куртку и вхожу в комнату, где ты опять с виноватыми глазами разгоняешь облако дыма и испуганно тушишь сигарету. Ты опять курила...

Дрожащие пальцы... Касаясь снега  
>Думать о том, как много света...<br>Не чувствовать больше, не чувствовать меньше,  
>Открывая раны навстречу ветру...<p>

Глупые страхи, зеркало в крошки,  
>Нервы на плахе, мелкая дрожь и...<br>Стона мало, я просто устала,  
>Устала, устала, устала<p>

Я ничего тебе не говорю, просто падаю на диван. Через несколько секунд ты устраиваешься рядом со мной, обнимаешь меня, упираешься лбом мне в щеку и начинаешь рассказывать, как прошла смена, как ты скучала без меня, как ты хотела все бросить и убежать ко мне. Мы сегодня не работали вместе, и я умудрилась отвыкнуть от твоего голоса за один лишь этот длинный, тягучий и медленный день... Под торопливые звуки накопленных тобой впечатлений у меня начинают закрываться глаза. Я так устала... А ты теребишь меня, ждешь реакции, подтверждения твоей правоты, сочувствия.

Закрыть глаза и просто уснуть  
>Я буду ждать как-нибудь<br>Уснуть, но ночи мало  
>Уйти, я так устала...<p>

Я пытаюсь сосредоточиться, пытаюсь не ускользнуть от тебя в тайные комнаты в своей голове, куда я тебя никогда не пускала, но тут я замечаю складку у твоих губ. Я целую эту складку и внезапно отравляюсь горечью этого поцелуя, понимание пронзает меня... Ни ноткой ты не выдала, как сразу почувствовала мою отстраненность, как она ранила тебя. Оказывается, это я отогреваюсь в твоих руках от сегодняшнего дня, а ты даже позволяешь мне мысленно сбежать, даже не показывая мне свою боль. В моем сердце лопается маленький, чуть было не закостеневший пузырек равнодушия, и легкие наполняются нежностью как воздухом. Я выдыхаю ее в твои волосы, я поворачиваюсь к тебе, горячими губами выцеловывая на твоей коже мой рассказ об этом дне без тебя. Я все еще не могу начать говорить, теперь потому что мне стыдно за свою усталость от тебя, за свою задумчивость, за свои невидимые побеги.

А здесь я стану ярче света,  
>Легче неба, теплее тьмы.<br>Что дальше края, я не знаю,  
>Я просто верю, что это мы…<p>

Я погружаюсь в твои глаза, как в водопад. Падаю из вакуума своей смены, но не вниз, а вверх, в безумие нашего страстного вечера, где ты рядом, где нет места пустым словам и дневным сплетням, где есть только мягкость изгибов твоего тела и изящество линий твоего лица, которое ты запрокидываешь, открывая бархатную белизну своей шеи для моих поцелуев.

Я скидываю свою утомленность как плащ и отдаюсь тебе, забирая тебя, уводя тебя за собой по дорожкам безмолвия в тот заповедник, где ты никогда не была, в мир моих фантазий, одна из которых – ты. Ты - мое исполнившееся желание, моя материализовавшаяся иллюзия.

Как фокусник достает из шляпы кролика, ты вынула меня из пустоты самой себя, дала нам шанс и спасла... спасла меня. И я не дам тебе устать от меня и больше не дам себе устать от тебя. И я не заставлю тебя пожалеть о моем спасении. Я просто буду отвечать тебе, отвечать каждым взглядом, каждым взмахом ресниц, каждой лаской. Мы с тобой – две спасительницы и две спасшиеся. Мы в безопасности только рядом друг с другом на этом островке гармонии в кольце наших рук.

Обними меня крепче – я не хочу тебя отпускать. Не уходи от меня завтра, не дай мне уйти. Вдруг я опять забуду тебя, вдруг я опять отвыкну от тебя. Не позволяй мне этого...


End file.
